It's not over
by xtvaddictx
Summary: My view of what happens after the plane crash.Mark and Lexie are ALIVE; I've decided to go a completely different direction with it.All of the characters will be included eventually. It's not just based on one pairing. Rated T now. May turn into M later. R
1. Chapter 1

Begin again

Chapter 1.

Lexie sat up in the very uncomfortable hospital bed. Everything ached everywhere and she was tired of being in that damn bed. Where was her nurse? Meredith? Mark? Anyone? The last thing she remembered was being on that plane, it crashing and her legs being stuck underneath it. She felt like she would pass out any minute from the pain, so she pressed the nurses red button on the remote, and waited for someone to come. Where was her damn doctor? More important where was Mark? Meredith? Derek? Cristina? Had they survived too? Her memory was blank. Her eyes darted around the hospital, hoping that just maybe she'd see one of them walk through that door at any given time.

In another part of the hospital Derek paced the floor of the hospital room his wife was being kept in. The machines were beeping and a ventilator was breathing for her. It was hell getting her to this point. The doctors worked profusely over time trying to get her heart beat back. She coded on the table three times and now they weren't sure if she was going to wake up at all. The neurosurgeon that was on the case said her brain had lost oxygen during surgery and that it could be hours, or days until she recovered if not more. Derek sat down next to the bed, and put his head into his hands, blowing out a deep breath. A single tear slipped down his face and he looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Derek Hey." Cristina quietly said as she walked into the room.

"Hey." Derek answered, looking back to Meredith who looked so fragile laying there. She looked so damn helpless and there was nothing he could do but wait.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cristina said in a hushed tone. "We were on a plane.. And the plane crashed.. And now, and now Meredith.. Oh God is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Derek told Cristina, as comfortingly as he could. "I really hope so. I need her."

Cristina sighed and sat down on the opposite side of Derek. "I haven't even spoke to Owen yet."

Derek shook his head. "You should. You two are married. Just think, it could be him, or you in this bed. Make the best of it."

Cristina sighed and took Meredith's limp hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered to both Meredith and Derek before walking out of the room.

0.0.0

Lexie Grey's eyes widened when she heard footsteps come into the room. She had almost fallen back asleep. "Oh thank god." she said to the doctor who came in the room to check on her.

"Lexie. You're awake. Good." April's perky voice really got on Lexie's nerves sometimes, but she was happy to have someone there with her now. Maybe the red-head could answer a few questions. Maybe she knew where the other doctors were.

"Could you please get me some morphine? I'm dying here." Lexie complained.

April giggled at that, even though really it wasn't even funny, but she was happy to see her friend alive. "Yeah sure." the resident said as she slipped more morphine into Lexie's IV.

"Good, that's better." Lexie sighed, relief finally hitting her.

"Where is my sister? Mark? Derek? Arizona? Cristina?" she frantically asked April who in turn gave her very sad eyes. Lexie then knew something was horribly wrong.

"Answer me Kepner!" the brunette spat, shocking April.

"Well, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure! Tell me damn it!" Lexie cursed.

April was shocked with her demeanor. Normally Lexie didn't speak this way, but she had to forgive her this time, and she was sure God would forgive her too since she'd been through what she'd been through.

"Okay, Meredith first." April sat down next to Lexie's bed. "Meredith suffered really severe injures." All Lexie could hear as April explained was a bunch of medical bull shit and then her finally say "And now, she's on life support and we are waiting. That's all we can do is wait."

The brunette's brow furrowed. She wanted to cry right then and there, but she wouldn't, not in front of April.

"Mark is fine. He had to undergo surgery as well to repair some damages he had to his collar bone. He'll be in a neck cast for a couple weeks, but then he should be fine."

That made Lexie sigh a big breath of relief.

"Derek barely had any injuries at all, except for his hand. He fractured 4 of his fingers." she paused. "Arizona may lose her leg, and Cristina was very lucky to get out of the crash with only minor contusions. I think she's quite traumatized though."

Lexie nodded trying to take everything in. "And me?"

April opened her chart to hide her face behind it. She couldn't even look Lexie in the eye with everything that was going on. After this she would go pray, because that's what Lexie needed. She needed someone on her side.

"You will be fine. We are keeping an eye on you're infection to make sure it doesn't spread to your other leg. You were trapped under that plane for a while, and you are very lucky that you weren't paralyzed. Callie did a wonderful job healing your broken legs. It will be at least 6 weeks before you can walk again, but hey, I'd consider that lucky with what Meredith is going through."

"Thank you April." Lexie sighed, a tear finally escaping her eye. "Do you think someone could take me to see Meredith?"

April brought her eye's to meet Lexie's finally. "Not right now Lexie. Not until we are sure the infection is gone. You know the risks. You're a doctor."

"But she's my sister!" Lexie nearly jumped off the table until she forgot she couldn't, being that her legs were broken and all.

"Thank you." the young Resident said once more before April nodded and headed out of the room.

0.0.0

Mark's eyes popped open and he frantically searched the room to see what his surroundings were. Okay, he was in a hospital bed. Where was Lexie? Meredith? Derek? Last he remembered was the plane crash. Oh God, Lexie was stuck under the plane. He tried to sit up so he could look around better, but a pain shot from his neck all the way down to his back. He felt around, and felt a neck cast on his neck. If he was there, that means they had been rescued. Last thing he could picture was him lying on the ground next to Lexie, holding her hand, praying to whatever God was up there that they'd be rescued soon, and from the looks of it that had to be exactly what happened.

"Mark, buddy." he heard a familiar voice sound at the door.

"Derek? Is that you? Where's Meredith? Lexie? Did they survive? Oh Derek, I'm losing my mind here."

Derek sat down next to Mark's bed and put a hand on his best friend's own hand.

"Lexie and Cristina will be fine. Lexie's legs are broken from the plane's impact on them and Cristina had a few minor contusions on her legs. Meredith on the other hand is on life support." Derek's face fell when those words came out of his mouth.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry." he tried to console his friend.

"They did everything they could. Now we wait." he didn't feel like explaining everything right then and there. He had just wanted to check on his friend and make sure he was okay.

"I want to see Lexie. Please Derek?" Mark pleaded.

"Here." Derek brought a wheelchair over and helped Mark into it. "Careful. You don't want to straight your neck while your collar bone is healing."

Mark didn't' even care. He just wanted to see Lexie, to look at her face and look in those beautiful eyes of her and tell her that he loved her. He thought he told her before he blacked out, but he couldn't remember at that point in time. Derek wheeled the wheelchair into the room and Mark thanked him with his eyes. The neurosurgeon though, turned on his heel and walked out of the room to go back and check on Meredith.

0.0.0

Cristina sat in an on call room, her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but maybe right now wasn't the right time. Maybe she really should go try and mend things with Owen. She almost died in that plane crash and she got to live. This was her second chance. This was their second chance. She lifted her eyes when she heard the door click open. The lights were off so she couldn't see who came in, but she half smiled when she heard the familiar voice.

"Cristina?" Owen Hunt asked?

"Yeah. Over here. Turn on the light." Cristina spoke in an even tone.

"I'm so glad you're okay after hearing everything that happened. I was so worried about you, and about everyone else."

Cristina frowned and looked Owen straight in the face. He had just cheated on him. Was it the right time to forgive him and make amends or should she just divorce him right there, and move towns? She couldn't decide in that moment. She just sat there staring at him.

"Cristina.. Say something."

Owen scooted closer to his wife and went to put an arm around her, but the brunette backed away from him. "I'm fine. Get out. Please? I need some time. Please just go away."

Owen looked very hurt. His blue eyes gleamed over like he was going to cry at any minute. Cristina couldn't bare to look at him any longer. She was still trying to process the crash. Her best friend was on life support for God's sake. She couldn't deal with that right now. "Cristina please?"

"I said get the fuck out!" the traumatized woman shouted! "Get out!"

Owen Hunt didn't mutter another word. She needed time obviously. She'd forgive him. She'd be okay. God, he didn't even care if she forgave him. He just wanted her to talk to someone, especially him, but Cristina wasn't talking. She instead threw herself down onto the on call bed and cried.

0.0.0

"Arizona.. Honey, wake up." she heard her beautiful wife say. She didn't bother to open her eyes. Her head was pounding. She lay there for a few seconds and opened one eye to see her wife sitting right next to her holding her hand. "Hey." the blonde ped's surgeon spoke up finally.

Callie sat up right in the chair and grabbed Arizona's hand. "Oh thank God. You're awake."

Arizona tried to sit up, but everything spun and she couldn't. She felt so dizzy. "No, don't try to sit up. Wait until the meds wear off baby."

The blonde tried to muster a smile, but it came out only a half of one. "Did you fix my leg?" she finally asked.

Callie's eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed the spot right in between them. "We were able to clear most of the infection out, but it will take a day or two for us to know if it's completely gone or not."

Arizona blew out a frustrated breath. "Am I going to lose my leg Calliope? Just tell me straight."

Her Latina wife sighed and looked into her baby blue eyes. "Not if I have anything to do with it Arizona, but you're alive and that's all that matters."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe but how am I suppose to save the tiny human's lives if I have to hop around on one foot?"

Callie chuckled at her wife's attempted joke. "Hopefully it won't come to that." she stated in a comforting voice, before leaning over and kissing her wife on the forehead. "I'm just so glad you're alive. I thought I was going to lose you."

Arizona sighed and looked away for a moment, thinking of everyone else who was in the crash. She knew Lexie had it pretty damn bad and so did Meredith. She hoped they would be okay, but for now she was so tired and she needed to shut her eyes and get some more rest. Whatever meds they were giving her were making her pretty damn loopy.

"I love you Calliope." were the last words she mustered before the blonde fell back into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for reading & reviewing the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. It is placed two days before the crash. There is a flashback of the crash and then it jumps to the present. Hopefully you won't be confused.**_

Chapter 2

_**Two days before;**_

The doctors rushed frantically to work on the doctors who had been in the plane crash accident. Owen Hunt watched helplessly as they wheeled Meredith, Mark, Derek, Lexie and lastly Cristina through the E.R and into separate rooms. Screams, loud talking and doctors and nurses rushed around tending to the needs of the doctors. This was his fault. Owen Hunt; now Chief had commanded them to go on that damn plane ride to help on the conjoined twins case. How could he have known though that the plane was going to crash? Maybe he should have been more thorough? He didn't have time to worry about that now though. He quickly jogged to where Cristina lay on the table and watched the residents and interns work diligently on her.

" Meredith?" Calliope Torres called out to the unconscious woman. Her friend Meredith Grey lay there on the gurney, obviously passed out.

"Meredith. Can you hear me?" she called one more time but the blonde was un-responsive. Blood trickled from her forehead where a deep laceration was. She held Meredith's eyes open and searched them with her flashlight. There was little to no signs that Meredith was there, only her beating heart, which Callie was lucky was still beating strong. Hopefully it would stay that way.

The Latina orthopedic surgeon spent the next five minutes going over Meredith's injuries to see what the extent of them have been. Her forehead was obviously gashed open that was an easy fix, but Callie also noticed that her friend's tibia and radius were both broken. From what? Callie could not worry about that right now. She held her composure and kept searching the unconscious woman for more serious injuries.

Out of nowhere blood gushed out of Meredith Grey's mouth and ears. "Shit!" Callie cursed out loud. "She's got massive internal injuries. We're going to need to get her into an O.R NOW!" she shouted at whoever may have heard her.

An intern named Jo quickly scrambled out of the room, listening to her orders and came back as less than two minutes later. "O.R one is ready now Dr. Torres."

Callie's worried expression freaked the intern out. "Get her prepped. What the hell are you waiting on?"

_You damn interns are so stupid sometimes. How did you even pass medical school?_ Callie thought to herself.

She paged the on-call Neurosurgeon into the OR with a couple of other doctors that were on staff. They weren't the most qualified doctors, no because they lay on gurneys themselves. She wasn't even sure if Arizona had made it out alive, but she couldn't worry about her wife right now. It was her job, as a doctor to save this woman's life. This woman; her friend. Once all the doctors got scrubbed in and ready they began the long surgery that was going to take place. Callie wasn't even sure of all the damage that was done, but she knew she had to get in there and she had to get in there now.

_**Flashback **_

"_Meredith!" Derek shouted. "Where are you?" He was beginning to panic. Most of the doctors that had been in the crash were there, except for her. Where was his wife damn it? Lexie lay under the plane, her breath shallow and Mark lay next to her, hand in hand. Cristina sat there, her eyes wide and unresponsive. She was alive though. She was traumatized sure but she was alive. Arizona sat there her blue eyes glassed over with tears. She held her hand over her leg that had a piece of the plane obviously splitting her thigh in half. Derek wanted to help her. It was his job as a doctor to help a patient but he needed to find Meredith first._

_Derek's hand had been stuck in one of the windows of the plane between a tree and another piece of the scattered plane and the only way he could possibly get out to help the others was if he broke his fingers to get himself out. Between the smell of the gas leaking and the pain he felt with each bone break was enough for a life-time, but he pressed on. It took all he had not to pass out from the pain the smell of the fumes from the gas. It took him at least an hour to break all the fingers because he took breaks in between them. He sucked in a deep breath and counted "1..2.. _CRACK" _He had been through more than this before in his lifetime though. A few broken fingers wasn't as bad as finding his wife dead somewhere. _

"_Fuck!" he had grimaced in pain as he broke the last one and yanked his hand out of the broken window. His wrist was cut pretty bad, but he tore part of his shirt and put it around it, holding pressure to stop the bleeding. He'd defiantly need a surgeon when he got back to put all his fingers back into place, but Derek Sheppard was not worried about himself. He wanted to find his wife and that's all he cared about. _

_The doctor shivered when he made his away around the wreckage that the plane had left. It was freezing outside, but it wasn't anything he wasn't use to. He pulled his coat around him with his left arm, leaving his right arm to dangle at his side. The pain was a lot to bear, but he did it. He did it for his wife. "Meredith? Honey, please answer me?" _

_Silence was all he heard. He kept looking. It was completely dark outside and the only light he hoped to find her in was that of the moons. It was shining bright tonight and he was thankful for that. He made his way around a tree and into the woods. The very intelligent doctor knew it wasn't safe to go out there yet he did it anyway. He heard a soft squeak coming from the other direction he was going in though and he turned around on his heel and ran as fast as he could muster to where it was coming from. _

_There; Meredith lay under a heavy tree branch. It was the tree the plane had obviously crashed into, causing part of the tree to fall. "Meredith!' Derek shouted. Meredith managed a groan but couldn't feel her lips for some reason to get anything else out._

"_Oh Meredith." Derek cried as he ran up to his wife and took one of her hands. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." _

**Two days ago;**

"I'm fine." Derek Sheppard yelled to the doctor that examined him. "Let me up! I need to get to Meredith!"

The doctor pushed Derek back down onto the bed. "Dr. Sheppard you need to have surgery. I'm going to page Dr. Torres as soon as she gets out of surgery. Now calm down before I have to restrain you."

Tears welled up in Derek's eyes. "Please? I need to see Meredith. I don't care about my fucking hand!"

He recoiled when he saw patients and doctors staring into the room he was held in. "I don't care about me. Please just let me see her!"

Owen Hunt witnessed this and he stepped into the room. "I've got this doctor." he warned, making sure the other doctor would get the hint and leave.

"As you say Chief." he huffed and rolled his eyes as he excited the room.

"Derek. You've got to calm down okay? This isn't helping either yours or Meredith's case."

Derek let a heavy, frustrated breath escape from his dry lips. "I'm trying Owen but I need to see her. You don't know what happened out there."

Owen nodded his head in understanding. "No, I don't Derek. What I do know though is that you need to rest and I've just been informed that Meredith is in surgery right now. Callie is working diligently to fix her internal injuries and I'm being kept updated. Would you like something to help you rest until she is out of surgery?"

Derek fought with himself for a minute, but decided that the best thing to do for Meredith and himself was for him to get a little bit of rest while the amazing doctor Torres finished Meredith's surgery and came to get him for his own, which he was sure would be hours from now. "Yeah." he responded and Owen shot a dose of morphine into his IV drip and watched as he faded into sleep.

_._._

"Damn it!" Callie shouted mostly to herself as she worked on the internal injuries that Meredith faced. "She's bleeding out. Jo get more towels. Damn it, hurry up!"

Jo rushed to Callie's side and packed one of the wounds while Callie worked as fast as she could to stitch what she had just worked on up. The Latina also needed to snap Meredith's radius back into place and cast her tibia too, but right now she worked to try to get the bleeding under control.

The monitor started beeping furiously. "Damn it. We're losing her. She's lost too much blood. Crash cart!"

Jo kept her hands in the wounds, watching as Callie raced to the other side to re-start Meredith's heart. "Charge to 150" she waited. "Clear!" Nothing. "Charge to 250." she waited. "Clear" Beep beep beep, the monitor sounded showing that Meredith's heart had started beating again.

"Yancey, what you got up there?" Callie raised her voice so the neurosurgeon could hear her clearly. He was older, but he was damn good at his job. Not as good as Derek would have been, but he would do for now.

"She's lost quite a bit of oxygen to her brain from her heart stopping. You've got to keep her heart beating." Callie did her best not to scream at the other doctor right then. Not like she wasn't trying or anything.

The next two hours went by and they had stopped all the bleeding and Callie had fixed the radius and tibia as well, but during surgery her heart had stopped two more times and they barely got her back.

"We can't do anything more right now." the neurosurgeon sighed in defeat. "Her brain needs time. Hopefully she hasn't lost so much oxygen that she doesn't wake up, but that is a quite possible possibility."

Tears welled up in Callie's brown eyes. How was she going to inform Derek that his wife may not wake up?

The Latina quickly scrubbed out of her surgery as her pager went off. She jogged quickly, nearly running Owen Hunt over.

"Chief?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. "You needed me?"

Owen didn't look her in the eyes at first. "Yes. How did Meredith's surgery go?' Callie hung her head in defeat.

"I was able to stop the internal bleeding but her heart stopped several times and Dr. Yancey said she lost a lot of oxygen to her brain that she may not wake up.

Owen sighed and shook his head. "Hopefully it didn't cause too much damage." he paused. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are the only ortho on call and Derek in there needs four of his fingers put back into place. He needs surgery too."

Callie pleaded with him with tired eyes. "Can't it wait? I need some rest."

Owen frowned, his eyebrows coming together in a tight line. "It really can't Callie. A lot of damage has been done."

"But I need to see Arizona." Callie pleaded. "I haven't even made sure she even made it from the crash because I was so busy keeping Meredith alive."

Owen nodded in understanding. "Okay, but we are short on time Dr. Torres." was the last thing Callie heard before running off.

_._._

_**Now**_

"Lexie?" a familiar voice called. The brunette opened her tired eyes to see Mark Sloane sitting right there in front of her.

"Mark." she squeak out. "You're here."

Mark scooted his wheelchair closer and took one of Lexie's warm, fragile hands. "You're okay." he mumbled, tears gleaming over his eyes.

"Funny huh? Never would of thought." Lexie shook her head and chuckled.

Mark smiled at his ex-lover and tried his best not to let the tears fall. "I for sure thought you wouldn't make it. Hell I didn't think I'd make it either, but I did." Mark pointed at his cast. "Check it out. Lex. I'm not going to have sex for weeks."

Lexie laughed and sat up in the bed. "I'm really glad we're okay Mark." she paused and looked disappointed. Her mouth was in a frown and her eyebrows came together in a worry line. "Both of my legs are broke. I will be in a wheel-chair for a month or more."

Mark nodded. "That's not the worse that could have happened Lex. Just be lucky we are alive."

Lexie sighed. "I am." she paused and averted her eyes from his. "Did you really mean what you said out there?" she asked referring to him telling her he loved her.

"Of course Lexie. I am madly in love with you. I always have been." he stated matter-of-factly.

A smile crossed her lips, but then she frowned again. "But.. Julia."

Mark sighed heavily. "What about her? I almost lost you out there Lex. Julia doesn't matter anymore. I love you. I always have. I'm ending it with her."

A light smile crossed across the young female's face. "But Mark, she loves you. That wouldn't be right." As much as Lexie loved the man she didn't want to see him break another heart.

"And I don't love her. I never have. I've always loved you!" he nearly shouted.

"Okay." Lexie didn't want to argue any more. "If you say so."

Mark rubbed his finger across Lexie's soft skin on her hand. "Lex. I love you and we're going to be together. It's what I've always wanted and you can't deny that it's what you've always wanted either."

"I do want it. I do want you" she paused. "But I feel bad for her."

"Don't." Mark replied and tried to lean down to kiss her lips, but forgot about the cast on his neck. "Damn it. If I could kiss you I would, but I'm kind of stuck right now."

Lexie chuckled. "It's okay. Another time." She smiled for the first time since the accident. A real smile. One that lit up the room. Her brown eyes shone like they hadn't in a very long time.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. This chapter lacked Arizona and Cristina scenes I know. Look forward to that in the next chapter and more flashbacks as well. Review as you wish. I always appreciate any comments or helpful tips.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the first two chapters. I appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's chapter three. Hope it's satisfying. Also I've changed the title to "It's Not over" thought it fit better.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or it's characters. I just play around with them.**_

Chapter 3.

"Arizona. Hi." Callie said to her wife that sat up in her bed worriedly looking at her leg. Arizona knew the infection was bad and that she may end up losing her leg. She was thankful to be alive yes, but no matter how many times Callie reassured her that she wouldn't lose her leg Arizona was a doctor and she just couldn't believe it.

"Callie." Arizona's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her wife enter the room. "How's everyone doing?"

Callie raised her eyebrow and sat down next to her wife's bed. "Well Meredith's in bad shape. She still hasn't woken up. Mark is okay. He broke his collar bone and they cased it. He's pissed that he won't be able to have sex for weeks." she and Arizona both chuckled at that. "Lexie's legs are broken and four of Derek's fingers were broken, but I put them back into place."

Arizona smiled at her wife and took her hand. "You are a rock star Calliope Torres."

Callie chuckled at this and a smirk pulled on her lips. "I know." she joked.

"So how bad is the infection?" Arizona asked, her smile fading.

"It's pretty bad baby. Your fever keeps shooting up. Karev is going to take you into surgery soon and try and get all of the infection out."

Arizona nodded and averted her eyes from her wife's. "Can I see Sophia first? Ya know in case.."

"Arizona Robbins. You aren't going to die. Stop thinking that. There is no way I'll let you." Callie said sternly. "You got it?"

Arizona held back her tears and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Callie leaned over and placed a light kiss on her wife's lips. "Sophia and I will see you soon baby." was the last words she said before she stepped out of the room.

-.-.-

"Karev. When is the surgery?" Callie asked as soon as she saw Alex in the hallway walking toward the Attending's Lounge.

"In thirty minutes Dr. Torres." Alex replied, averting his eyes away from his boss.

"She better make it out alive Karev, or I'll kill you myself. Got it?" Callie warned.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh and if anything goes wrong you page me. I don't care how many times you have to page me. I better know. You got it?"

"Got it." Alex agreed before turning on his heel and jogging away from the worried Latina.

-.-.-

"Meredith." Derek Sheppard spoke finally. He'd been sitting by her bedside for days with no change. He slept there. He hadn't worked. He hadn't even seen Zola since they were admitted to the hospital. He'd called and checked on her, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Meridith's bedside long enough to do anything.

"Meredith. Please baby. Wake up." He pleaded to his wife who lay there lifeless. The machines breathed for her. He had laid his head on her chest and heard her heart beating. It was hard for him to comprehend her maybe not waking up, even as a brilliant Neuro surgeon.

He softly rubbed her hand with his fingers and tears spilled out of his eyes glassed over eyes. "Meredith. Zola and I need you. Please. You're going to be okay. Please be strong for us. You've lived through worse than this. I need you to live for me. Please Meredith. God please?"

The graying-male found himself on his knees shortly after. He put his hands together and prayed. "God. I know I haven't exactly asked for anything lately, but I need you right now. I need you to heal Meredith. Please? Her daughter needs her more than ever. Please if you can hear me I need my wife."

He got up from his knees and wiped the tears from his eyes. Maybe going to see Zola was what he needed. He didn't want to leave his wife incase she woke up, but maybe it would be best if he did.

Derek slowly walked out of the room and headed to the nursery of the hospital where his beautiful angel would be waiting for him. She'd be so excited to see him since she hadn't seen him in forever.

"Zola sweetie. Hi." Derek said as he walked into the nursery. "Dada! Dada!" the toddler squeaked when she saw her father and ran towards him. She'd just recently learned how to walk and he was so proud of her.

"Hi baby. Sorry Daddy hasn't been around. Mommy's sick." he spoke to the toddler like she would understand the words he was saying, even though he clearly knew she couldn't quite grasp the concept.

"Mommy?" Zola looked around while in Derek's arms. Derek wanted to cry, but he held the tears back being strong for his daughter. Instead he just hugged her softly and rubbed her back, soothing her and himself for the moment.

"Derek?" he heard a familiar voice say. "Come quick. Meredith.. She's awake." an intern said ecstatically and ran out of the nursery.

Derek's eyes lit up and he hugged Zola even tighter. "Be right back baby." he said to the toddler and kissed her on the cheek before putting her down to play and mingle with the other kids in the daycare and darting in the direction of his wife's hospital room.

-.-.-

Cristina Yang wondered the hallways of the hospital before stopping at the Chief's office. The Chief, and her husband. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." he said, raising his eyes from the stack of papers that were sitting in front of him on the desk. "Cristina hey." he mused, averting his eyes once he saw it was his wife.

"Can I go back to work yet?" she asked, not even caring what was going on between the two of them. She just wanted to work again. She wanted to forget everything that happened and just go back to doing what she was good at, surgery.

"Not yet Cristina. I'm afraid you have to see the psychiatric first." Owen said.

"Ugh." Cristina rolled her dark eyes. "I don't see why that's necessary. I'm fine." she argued.

"Because Cristina, you were in a traumatic accident. The others have to go through the same thing." Owen said calmly before walking over and softly taking his wife's hand.

Cristina backed away from him as soon as he touched her. "Please. I just want to go back to work. Can't you just sign the damn papers?"

Owen sighed in defeat and looked down at the floor. "No. I can't. It's against the rules. You and I both know that."

Cristina sighed and a tear escaped her eye, everything getting to her at once. "You don't know what happened out there. I can't even explain it, and I don't want to talk to you about anything. I want to go back to work. It's what I do. I feel helpless. I couldn't help Meredith. She's my person and she's laying there and not going to wake up." she paused, wiping the tears away. "And I don't want to talk about you cheating on me. I can't. It's too hard. Please just sign the damn papers Owen?"

"Go see the Psyc Cristina. It's what you need." Owen mused.

Cristina threw up her hands. "Whatever!" were the last words Owen Hunt heard as he watched his wife slam the door open and then slam it closed behind her. Eyes from all the doctors, nurses and even patients were on them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" she yelled and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Cristina though she flung herself into an on call room and slammed herself on one of the bed and began to cry, tears streaming down her face and wetting the pillow underneath her head. When was it going to be back to normal? Was it ever going to be?

-.-.-

Callie paced the hallway outside of the O.R that her wife's surgery was taking place in. Karev better be getting all that infection out without any problems or she'd kill him herself. Arizona was her wife. She needed her. She loved her more than anything in the world. Sophia needed her. They had a damn baby and they were married and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It took Callie all she had not to break down and throw herself onto the floor and cry like a little infant child, but she had to be strong for Sophia and for Arizona both. She knew Sophia knew something was going on, but the toddler would only look at the picture of both Arizona and Callie before she would start wailing and Callie would have to comfort her. She knew Sophia missed her other mommy.

Callie was shaken out of her thoughts when Karev bounded out of the room with a ear to ear smile on his face. "You did it?" Callie asked hopefully. She knew the smile was good news though. Smiles always were. She was a surgeon. She knew how it worked.

"Ya. I'm Brilliant." Alex beamed the smile never fading.

"You got all of the infection?" Callie asked a smile pulling on her lips and her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yep. Robbins is good to go. She'll need to heal for a couple weeks, but baring any complications your wife will be just fine."

Callie couldn't help but throw her arms tightly around Alex and squeeze him. She held on for as long as she could before he pushed her away. "Alright. Geez. Get off me Torres." he chuckled and she did too.

A few seconds later Callie jogged to the elevator and a few more seconds and she was out of the elevator and headed to the nursery to get her baby. "Time to see mommy." Callie whispered as she picked her child up. Sophia's chocolate eyes lit up and she cooed in her mother's arms.

Shortly after Callie arrived back in Arizona's room, an impatient Sophia bouncing around in her arms. "Shh baby. Mommy's not awake yet. Just hold on."

A groan could be heard soon and Arizona's blue eyes opened. "Baby." Callie mused walking over to the hospital bed. "Karev did it. He got all of the infection. You're going to be just fine. Look who I brought to see you."

"Sophia." Arizona croaked. Callie brought her a glass of water and she took a sip before holding her arms out to her beautiful daughter. She looked just like Calliope and Arizona loved her so much. She was so happy to see her again.

" " Sophia giggled and threw her chubby arms around Arizona's neck. Callie couldn't help but smile at the reunion. She was so happy that she felt she would burst. Her wife was okay. Her baby was okay. Everything was okay.

"I love you." Arizona whispered to her wife.

"I love you." Callie returned.

"Lobe woo." Sophia cooed and tears fell down both Arizona and Callie's face. The Latina put her arms around both her beautiful daughter and her gorgeous wife. They were all back together. It's all they could wish for and more.

-.-.-

Derek hurriedly made his way to Meredith's room, darting past nurses, interns, residents and attending. He didn't give a crap who he ran over at this point and time. He just had to see for himself that Meredith was awake.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Meredith's eyes open. He rushed in the room as fast as he could and took her hand. "Meredith. Baby. You're awake." Tears welled up in his eyes and they fell before he could stop them.

"Uh. Who are you?" Meredith asked. A confused look played on her face as she pulled her hand away from Derek shyly.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any reviews would be appreciated. Silent readers; thank you as well. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for all the continued support on my story. I really appreciate the reviews. Glad you are liking it so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not known Grey's Anatomy or the cast members. I just have fun writing for them. This story; however is mine. **_

Chapter 4.

Derek looked at Meredith confused and Meredith looked at Derek confused. "It's me Mer. Your husband. Derek Sheppard." Derek spoke in a hushed town. A tear trickled down his cheek as he looked at the woman in the bed. She looked so pale and fragile. Her cheeks were normally pink and today they were just plain pale. Everything was wrong. It was all wrong. Why didn't she remember him? Wait. He had to think like a doctor. He tried, but he couldn't. It was too much.

"I don't know any Derek Sheppard. Where's my mother? Shouldn't she be here?" Meredith asked, a frown coming to her lips.

"Your mother is dead Meredith. She's been dead for years now. Remember?" Derek reminded her as lovingly as he could at the moment. He was so hurt though. How could she not remember the past 9 years with him, their daughter for Gods' sake.

"No." Meredith started to cry.

He wanted to go comfort her, but she wouldn't let him near her. "I'm sorry for your loss." he simply said, trying to hide the sadness playing on his features. She didn't remember him. He didn't understand.

He quietly slipped out of the room and backed into a wall, tears streaming down his face. "I d-don't understand." he said mostly to himself before he started all out sobbing. He slid down the wall and onto his ass and cried more than he'd ever cried in his life. He didn't even cry when he watched his own father get shot. This was just too much.

"Derek? You okay man?" Alex Karev's voice could be heard over his crying.

"Meredith- Meredith doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember Zola." he sobbed. "She lost her memory. I d-don't understand." he said through sobs.

"That means she doesn't remember us either, or being a doctor?" Alex questioned.

He slid down beside Derek and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Derek shrugged it off though and stood up quickly, almost knocking Alex over backwards. "I don't need your pity Karev. Go do something." he spat venomously.

Alex threw up his hands and went to say something, but instead he figured he'd better leave Derek alone. He was just as upset as Sheppard though. Meredith was his friend, had been his friend for years. Why didn't she have her memory? It had to be just slight amnesia from her surgery or something. At least that's what he prayed it was.

He went to turn around and walk away but instead he stood his ground, placing a firm foot in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest. "You know what Derek? No. I'm not going to go do something. Meredith isn't just your wife. She is one of my best friends." he started. "You're a damn doctor. Instead of pushing people away because you feel sorry for yourself, why don't you fucking think like a doctor?"

This caused people to stare. "What? Mind your own damn business!" Alex spat.

Derek shot daggers at Alex. He hated to admit it, but the other man was right as much as he didn't want to believe it. He sighed and put a hand on Alex's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know. Thank you." he apologized.

Alex raised an eyebrow and backed up a few paces from Derek. "Whatever Dude." he

said and turned on his heel to head the other direction. He couldn't deal with Derek any longer. Instead he would go see how Arizona was doing after her surgery that he so wonderfully kicked ass at.

He beamed to himself and jogged in the direction of her hospital room.

-.-.-

Cristina sighed heavily and looked at her phone checking the time. She had made an appointment to see the pysh since Owen wouldn't let her return to work until she did. She'd fake it. That's what she'd do. _Fake it til ya make it. _she thought to herself as she turned down the hallway to the psychiatrist wing. She put on a bright fake smile as she entered the office and raised her eyebrow when the nurse spoke with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Cristina Yang. I'm here to see Dr. Thomas." she spoke in a robotic tone.

"Okay. He'll be right with you" The nurse said in an annoying voice. It irritated Cristina so much, but she didn't say anything she just turned around and headed to sit down.

It felt like hours that she sat there, twiddling her thumbs, tapping her foot and just waiting. She even opened her phone and browsed the internet but it just felt like it would take all damn day for this damn doctor to clear her to go back to work. That's all she wanted anyway. She didn't want to think about the fucking plane crash. She wanted to go back to work, break bones, play with hearts, anything to make her forget about what had happened.

"Cristina Yang. The doctor will see you now." the annoying voice spoke again making Cristina jump slightly.

She faked a smile when the doctor came out. "Right this way doll." he said. _Doll? _Cristina thought. _Great he's a fucking dinosaur. _

Cristina followed the old man to his office and sat down when he motioned for him to sit across from him.

"So Dr. Yang, you want to be cleared to go back to work yes?" The man asked.

"Why else would I be here?" she spoke sarcastically.

The old man scratched his mustache and ignored her tone. "Yes. Well. Let's see here." he went over some papers with his eyes, his glasses pushed just barely above his nose. "You were in a plane crash recently and your Chief thought you should see us before you could get back to work."

Cristina raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Well do you think you are ready Mrs. Yang?" asked.

"Yes. I am ready. I'm not dead. I haven't lost any limbs. I'm ready to go back to work." Cristina said dryly.

"Have you experienced any trauma from the accident? Nightmares? Things like that." the psyche asked.

"No." Cristina lied.

This was going to be the most annoying thing she ever had to go through, but she'd lie. She'd lie all she had to get Owen to clear her so she didn't have to think about that crash, about her best friend nearly dying, being stuck in those damn woods in the freezing cold weather and having to huddle up to anyone she could just to stay warm. Lastly she didn't want to think about her stupid husband cheating on her.

-.-.-

Arizona sat up in her hospital bed and looked around the room. Her leg was finally starting to feel better. In fact she hardly felt any pain at all. She smiled remembering that she'd just had a lovely reunion with her wife and their beautiful daughter. Seeing Callie and Sophia almost made her forget about the plane crash period, but then it came back to her and she frowned. Would she ever be the same again? She felt like the same person yes, but she was willing to bet that anyone could see a change in her. She didn't lose her leg though and that was something to smile about. She had her wife and her daughter. She lived. She was grateful.

The blonde pediatric nurse swung her legs over the hospital bed and got up. She wondered when she'd be able to go back to work fixing the tiny humans. She loved what she did and any longer in that hospital bed, she'd just plain go crazy.

"Cal. Do you think you could ask Hunt to come in here please?" Arizona asked her loving wife.

Callie smiled gently and placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Sure honey. You're going to ask him when you can go back to work huh?" Callie chuckled.

"You betcha. I am so tired of being in this damn bed and I haven't even been here that long." Arizona replied rolling her eyes.

Callie sat down on the bed next to her wife. "Are you sure you're even ready?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Arizona sighed and her memory took her back to the plane crash.

_She looked down at the bone that was sticking smooth out of her leg and winced in pain. She watched all around her as Mark and Lexie clung to each other in the cold air and Derek kept administering CPR to Meredith whose heart kept failing on her. Arizona couldn't do anything but watch. She wanted to help. Cristina paced back and forth and kept throwing sticks to the fire that was going out quicker and quicker. The wind was freezing cold and through all of that ,all Arizona could think about was getting home to her wife and child. How selfish had she been? Meredith was dying and so was Lexie and all she could think about was if the infection in her leg was going to kill her or if they'd have to amputate it and she'd be a one-legged freak. Her wife would never love her if she only had one leg. _

"Arizona?" Callie's voice shook her out of her own head.

"Yeah. Um. What?" she asked dazed from her memory.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Callie repeated the question.

"Yes." she replied. She was ready. She really was. Or at least she hoped she was.

-.-.-

"Ugh. How long am I going to be in this god forsaken wheel chair?" Lexie spat frustrated.

"Honey." Mark started. "Just be glad you're alive." Mark encouraged her.

"I am. I'm just. It's not fair ya know." Lexie sighed as she wheeled herself down the hallway of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

"I know. Here relax. I'll push you." Mark said.

"No. You'll hurt your neck more." Lexie argued.

"Oh stop it. I'm fine. Let me help you." he urged.

"Fine." Lexie sighed and lifted her hands from the wheels and placed them in her lap. She looked around the hospital.

The hospital was busy as ever, people bustling and rushing about. "Hey stop." she told Mark when she spotted Derek. She hadn't seen him since the crash nor her sister so she was glad to see his face.

"Derek!" Lexie said excitedly.

"Lexie. Hey. You're alright." Derek replied.

"Yeah. Two broken legs, but I'm alive right? How's Meredith?" Lexie wondered.

"She is awake." Derek paused a tear running down his cheek.

"If she's awake, why the long face bud?" Mark asked, curiously.

"She has amnesia." Derek replied his lip quivering. He bit down on it to stop it and wiped the single tear that had dripped from his eye.

"She what?" Lexie's eyes went wide. "How? What happened?" the younger Grey questioned worriedly.

"I don't exactly know." Derek informed Meredith's sister. "She woke up and she." he paused more tears spilling from his blue eyes. "She doesn't remember me, or Zola. She doesn't remember the past 9 years."

Lexie shook her head in disbelief. "That can't be true. I'll go see her. Maybe it was just that her memory was fogged for a little while."

Lexie just couldn't believe that her sister didn't remember her, Derek, their baby Zola, Meredith being a doctor, their dad Thatcher, any of it. She wouldn't believe it.

"Mark. Take me to Meredith please?"

Mark and Derek wanted to argue but Lexie Grey was Lexie Grey. She was stubborn as all hell and if she wanted to see her sister, by God she'd see her sister.

Mark pushed the wheelchair slowly and made his way to Meredith's room who was sitting up in her bed, flipping the channels on the small TV that hung on the wall.

"Meredith?" Lexie asked. "Meredith do you know who I am?"

Meredith turned off the TV and looked over to the younger brunette woman. She shook her head slightly confused. "Who are you?"

Lexie couldn't stop when the tears started falling down her cheeks. "Who are you people? Why am I in the hospital?" Meredith questioned.

Mark stepped in to answer the question since little Grey obviously couldn't. She was too busy sobbing with her head in her hands.

"You were in an accident Meredith." he pointed to Lexie. "That there is your sister Lexie Grey."

Meredith's eyes went wide and her eyebrows came together. "I don't have a sister. I'm an only child. Is this some sort of joke?"

Mark shook his head in disbelief. "No Meredith. You don't remember anything? Your husband Derek? Your daughter Zola? Your sister Lexie? The plane crash we were all in?"

Meredith shook her head no and a frown pulled on her face. "I have a daughter?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. She's beautiful. You and your husband are very happy and you have a wonderful job here at the hospital. You're a doctor."

Meredith cocked her head to the side and stared at Mark like he'd lost his mind. "Why don't I remember any of this?" she asked the graying man.

Mark sighed and put a loving arm around Lexie's shoulders, trying to comfort the crying woman. "I don't know, but we are going to figure it out okay?"

_._._

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you. Reviews are welcomed as always. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A:N/ Thanks for all the support and love on the last chapter! I'm glad you are loving that. Without further ado here is Chapter 5.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT Shonda Rhimes there for I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Enough said**_

Chapter 4.

Owen Hunt walked the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital straight to Doctor Robin's room. Callie had called him a little bit before and said that her wife needed a quick consult. Dr. Hunt knew what this was about. She wanted to be cleared for surgery just like everyone else did that was in the plane crash. He sighed and rubbed the spot in between his eyebrows as he continued to walk. Being the Chief of Surgery was just too much on him sometimes. Hell he had been the one that chosen the Airline that they would be flying on, so technically it was his fault wasn't it?

The red-headed doctor finally made his way into Dr. Robin's room. Callie quickly sat up and stopped kissing her beautiful wife that lay in the hospital bed next to her. "Did you need something Dr. Robins?' Owen asked, trying his hardest not to grin after what he'd just seen.

"When the hell can I get out of here? I'm so ready to get back to work!" Arizona nearly shouted.

Callie laughed and tussled her wife's hair. "Soon enough." Owen replied. "You're sure you're feeling up to it physically?"

Arizona nodded her head and bit her lip. "Yes. I am ready. It's who I am Chief. I'm ready to save the tiny humans again. Besides I can work with a castted leg. I've done worse things."

Owen nodded. "I understand, I as the Chief may be able to release you from our care, but you still have to make an appointment and see the psychiatrist." he paused when he saw the look on her face. She rolled her eyes. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's policy Dr."

Callie noticed her wife's frown and quickly placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away. "She'll do whatever it takes Chief. Thank you."

Arizona didn't speak. She just sat there the frown still on her lips, not wanting to leave. Her eyebrow was cocked and she looked very agitated.

"Well I'll have them bring the papers so you can be released as a patient." Owen said as he exited the room.

As soon as he was gone Arizona threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Is this really freaking necessary? I'm fine!"

Callie sighed and took her wife's hand. "Arizona. You were traumatized out there. It's probably best you talk about it with someone." she paused a tear slipping out from her beautiful chocolate eyes. "God knows you won't talk to me about it."

Arizona noticed the very hurt expression on her wife's face and frowned in return. "I'm sorry Calliope. I just don't want to talk about it. It's over. I'm fine. You're fine. We are both very much alive and I very much just want to be kissing you right now."

The Latina couldn't argue with her wife. She slipped back down into the hospital bed and slid an arm around Arizona's neck and pulled her close to her face. "I love you Arizona." Her breath tickled Arizona's lips and the blonde woman smiled, her cute little dimpled smile that always sent shivers down Callie's spine. She hadn't seen her smile since the accident and she couldn't help the flow of tears that escaped her eyes. Their lips collided for a passionate kiss. They kept kissing until everything else in the world was forgotten.

XXXXX

When Derek slipped back into Meredith's room he was better prepared. He brought his wallet; which entailed photos of himself and his beautiful wife and also their adopted daughter that they both loved so much. This would be hard, but he was going to show Meredith the pictures. Perhaps it would jolt her memory just a little bit? Anything would help. He even had a picture of Lexie in there so maybe she'd remember her own sister. Of course she'd met him before she even knew about Lexie's existence. Something anything. He just wanted her to remember.

"Hey Meredith." the graying man said quietly as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You again." she smiled lightly, trying to be polite.

"Listen. I think you'll remember if I show you some pictures. Would that be okay?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged. "Okay."

With that Derek stood up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. The first picture he showed her was the one of them standing by the wall that their post it marriage wedding was on. "We got married on a post it."

Meredith raised her eyebrow in confusion so he decided to show her another one. "This is us and Zola, our beautiful daughter."

Derek noticed Meredith's eyes widen. "That's my daughter. Yes. Zola. I- I remember. Oh my god. Derek. I remember."

Derek was thrilled to hear her say those words, but he continued to show her pictures anyway. "And Lexie?"

"Oh god Lexie. Is she okay? I remember Derek. The plane crash. I remember everything." Meredith cried as the memories flooded back.

Derek just sat there with his eyes opened wide. He was speechless.

"Oh Derek. I can't believe I didn't remember. I don't understand. What happened? Why didn't I remember?"

Derek finally spoke up as he reached out and took his loving wife's hand. "You had amnesia I guess. It didn't last. Oh God. Meredith." he paused and finally the tears he'd been holding back pooled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"Derek. I'm so sorry." Meredith apologized. She tugged on his arm as a sign for him to get in the bed next to her and he did so. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could.

"It's not your fault Mer." he whispered before placing a kiss to her lips. "I'm glad you're back."

Meredith smiled and kissed her husband once more. "Lexie. Answer me. Is Lexie okay?"

Lexie couldn't help but over hear the conversation as her and Mark were standing outside of her hospital room. Derek had texted Mark and told them to come just incase she remembered something.

"I'm fine." the younger Grey answered, tears rolling down her face. "Oh Meredith. I was totally freaked out. I can't believe you didn't remember me."

Mark just stood in the doorway a very amused smile on his face. "You all look like shit." Meredith joked and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

XXXXX

Cristina finished talking to Dr. Thomas and very easily convinced him that she was okay to go back to work. He'd agreed to her going back to work as long as she made an appointment to see him once a week for two months. She hated having to agree to such a task, but it was whatever as long as she could get back to playing with hearts and fixing people again. She'd do whatever it took.

She smiled a very faint smile as she walked down the hallway and into Owen Hunt's office. "There. I'm cleared. Now it's your turn. Clear me so I can go back to work." she spoke very diligently.

"Cristina. Hey." Owen said as he took the papers from her and looked them over. "Okay. I'll do it. On one condition."

Cristina rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What Owen?" she spat.

"Forgive me." he said lovingly. A frown pooled on his lips and tears threatened to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyes that she loved so much.

Cristina crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "What, blackmailing me now? Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you get to blackmail me into forgiving you."

Owen crossed the room and stood mere inches away from her. His arms reached out and grabbed her lightly on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. "Cristina. I'm sorry. It was nothing. I was angry. It was one time. Please. I'm sorry." he pleaded with her.

The brunette surgeon couldn't help but melt into his beautiful blue eyes. God why did he have to be so fucking hot? _Damn it Cristina. Just forgive him. Just kiss him. Just be happy together. You need him. You need someone because you've been through so much and you can't exactly talk to Meredith. Just forgive him damn it. _

"Fine." she finally spoke.

Owen smiled when he heard this and pulled her close to him. Their bodies mere inches from each others. He kissed her lightly on the mouth and she kissed him back. Before they knew it Owen had her pressed up against a wall, her hands held high in the air as he explored her neck with his mouth. She moaned lightly and when the door flung open they both stopped in their tracks.

"Oh Dr. Hunt. Sorry. Didn't know you had company. I'll come back." the intern Jo blushed and ran out of the room.

Cristina sighed and scolded herself for a moment and then stepped away from her husband. "You're forgiven. Now give me the damn papers."

_**A/N: Alright guys there you have it. A more happy chapter this time. Hope you liked it. Would love some feedback. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support on the story. Without further ado here is chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I am not, or claim to be Shonda Rhimes. If I was the show would be a lot happier; just saying**

Chapter 6.

Arizona decided to see the psyche even though it really wasn't something she wanted to do. He'd just ask her a million questions about what happened out there in the woods and she'd just try her best to avoid them. Sure she was upset about it. They'd been stuck out there for what seemed like weeks without food nor water. Meredith kept coding and she just sat there unable to do anything about it. She didn't want to remember anything.

The blonde peads surgeon blew out a breath and knocked on 's door. She waited for him to answer and once he said come in she made her way inside and sat down across from his desk in the empty blue chair.

"Hello . How are you feeling?" Dr. Thomas greeted her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Arizona smiled, her dimples coming out trying to show him that she was just fine, even though deep down inside she was far from it.

"Okay let's get started then." he paused and looked down at some papers in his hands, before starting to speak once again. "Tell me Dr. how is your leg healing?"

Arizona looked down at her casted leg and peeled her eyes to the crutches that she'd leaned against the wall as she'd sat down. "It's healing just fine. Look I know we're not exactly here to discuss my leg. We're here because I need to be cleared for surgery. Right?"

chuckled and pushed up his glasses off of the brim of his nose. "Indeed we are."

"Then what do I need to do to get cleared? I'm ready to get back to work. I am honestly fine. Really." Arizona lied.

Dr. Thomas could tell that the blonde was holding back on something. "Are you absolutely certain? There isn't anything that happened out there that you'd care to discuss?"

Arizona shook her head quickly. "Nope. I'm fine."

"But there had to be something. You were stuck out there with no food. No water. In the cold. Some of your friends were dying and there was nothing you could do. Didn't that make you a little upset?" He questioned.

Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes of course I was upset, but everything is okay now. We are all okay. Meredith lived. Mark and Lexie have some recovering to do but they are okay. Everything is okay. I'm fine now."

raised an eyebrow and looked back down to the paper work, avoiding Arizona's tears that pooled and threatened to fall from her eyes. "Alright. I don't see the harm in you going back to work Dr."

Once Arizona had gotten though to him. She stood up, grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to his desk. "But obviously you can't work with crutches. So you may need to take a little time off work until that leg heals." Dr. Thomas finished.

Arizona nodded and took the papers from him. "Thank you doctor." She smiled and turned to head out the door. Yes. She was free. Now she could just go home to Callie and Sophia and everything would be okay. She wouldn't even ever have to think about that stupid plane crash ever again. Right?

XXXXX

"I can't believe you lost your memory Mer." Cristina mentioned to her best friend.

"Yeah me either, but everything's back. Everything." Meredith said sadly. A tear threatened to fall from her eye, but she held it back.

"Well you'll be thrilled to hear this. I am so going back to work today!" Cristina said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I'm working on baby's heart. Just what I needed to get my hands dirty after so long."

Meredith chuckled at this. "You'll never change will you Cristina?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nope. And neither will you." she paused. "It was hard for me ya know out there. I was the one running around and handling everything because you kept dying."

Meredith half smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Cristina shrugged. "It is what it is. You know I couldn't deal without you around. You're my person right?"

"Right." the blonde agreed.

"Where's the hubby?" Cristina wondered.

"I made him go back to work. He really was getting on my nerves." Meredith admitted with a chuckle.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Up your ass right? That's how Owen has been too, but at least I got something out of it." She flashed the signed form in front of Meredith's face and it sent her into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god Cristina. You're evil." the blonde spat between laughter.

Cristina just shrugged. "I forgave him for now."

Meredith nodded and took her best friend's hand. "That's big of you."

Cristina shrugged. "Don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my rep."

They both laughed once again.

"When you get to get out of that bed?"

"Tomorrow." Meredith beamed. "It's about damn time too. You'd think I was dying."

XXXXXXX

Lexie was getting sick of using the wheelchair already. She wanted to be working, like every other doctor. She was tired of sitting at home watching lame ass TV shows about fake doctors or talk shows. How could she possibly stand another two weeks of this bull shit?

"Hey babe." Mark said as he entered the room, carrying a trey of her favorite food. Oh right. That's how she could deal with it. Mark was taking are of her. She'd be sick for the rest of her life if that's the treatment she got.

"Hey." she smiled up at him. "Thank you. You know you don't have to do this right. I'm perfectly capable. My arms aren't broken too." she chuckled.

Mark shrugged and sat down on the couch next to her. "Yeah, I know but I just am so happy you're alive and I am alive. I'm happy that I have another chance with you."

Lexie put a finger over his lips. "Please don't start with the I'm sorrys again. I've heard enough. I get it. I'm sorry too. Can we just move on?"

Mark sighed and scooted closer to her, putting a heavy arm around her shoulders. "But I am sorry."

Lexie smiled and leaned into him. Her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "I know Mark."

"Besides, I'm happy to have time away from the hospital right now." He admitted.

"Why's that?" Lexie questioned.

"Because people keep asking me the same thing over and over and over."

"Everything okay?" Lexie and Mark recited together, both rolling their eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, and I'm really sick of hearing it. They don't know what happened out there, and I'm really sick of talking about it." The graying man said.

Little grey nodded and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "I really missed this."

Mark smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. "Me too. Now eat up."

Lexie obliged and grabbed the trey of food to start eating. "I'm gonna go check on Sophia."

XXXXXXXX

_Arizona watched the catastrophic scene. Cristina ran around grabbing wood for the fire and Derek kept screaming for Meredith to wake up and trying his best with one hand to start her heart again. They then traded places and Cristina worked on Meredith and he went and got the wood. A fire was soon started, but it wasn't enough heat. Mark sat by Arizona's side and tried to keep her from passing out from the pain. They talked about anything and everything other than the fact that her bone was sticking out of her leg. _

"_I can't believe this is happening. I just want to help. I just want to get home to Callie and our baby."_

_Mark nodded in agreement. He kept going back and forth. Lexie was trapped under the plane so he'd go and talk to her, hold her hand and comfort her but as soon as he'd leave her side he'd be right back to comforting Arizona. This was the first time in her life that she'd ever completely trusted Mark. Something inside of her told her that they were all going to make it through this and they were going to be rescued any time now. _

_Derek's shrill screams could be heard over the sound of just about everything out there in the woods. She was almost afraid that a giant Bear was going to come out of the woods and eat them all, but she was raised to be a good man in a storm and she wasn't scared, at least she tried not to be. She watched Cristina and Derek argue over what they were going to do about Meredith and it was just all too much. She was going to die out there and never see her wife or child again. She was going to die next to Mark Sloan. _

Arizona woke abruptly and sat straight up in bed. Tears poured from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away hoping that her sleeping wife next to her wouldn't notice, but Callie did notice. The Latina sat up and bed and flicked on the bed-side lamp. "Arizona what's wrong?"

The blonde didn't say anything. She just sat there a look of horror on her face. It was the worse thing Callie had ever seen in her life. The look of pain on her wife's face. She wanted to just grab her, hold her and never let go so that's what she did. She slid her arms around Arizona and pulled her close. "It was a night mare huh baby? About the crash?"

Arizona nodded and once she felt Callie's strong arms around her she started to sob uncontrollably. God were things ever going to be normal again? For any of them?

**A/N: Well there you have it. Wasn't my best I know but I was sort of stuck. Hope you liked. Reviews always welcome. **


End file.
